I Learned From You
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: For the past 6 month Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman learned something about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For the past 6 month Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman learned something about each other.

Author's note: Ok guys, what you're about to read is from Rachel Berry's side. This is my first two shot. So I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are simply pleasant.

I Learned From You

What I learned from Noah Puckerman.

**June, 6****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman is not really an, umm how am I going to put this,_ a total Lima loser ass_. Despite all that slushy's attack, and the throw-you-in-the-dumpster routine he was actually a nice guy. He helped me when I needed something.

I was trying to reach for a book in the library, I couldn't reach it. So I was standing on my tiptoe's, desperately reaching out as far as I can to get that book. I surrendered and prepared myself to jump to get that darn book. But stopped when I saw a hand reaching out for the book. I wanted to yell at the person who took the book. Once I turned around my breath hitched. Noah was looking at me with the book in his hand. He offered me the book without saying anything. I smiled timidly and took the book then thanked him. He just shrugged and walked out from the library. I heard a chuckle from the librarian who was now looking at me. "That young man rushed in the library when he spotted you trying to get that book."

Yes Noah Puckerman was indeed nice.

**June 20****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman likes things clean. Shocking.

All the glee kids were celebrating Artie's birthday. We had a nice celebration. I gave him a nice sweater for him. The other kids laugh at this. I know they were joking but I just couldn't see what is so funny about me giving a sweater. Artie seemed to like it. Mercedes simply shock her head and said "Don't worry about it honey. You'll get yourself a headache." I just smiled.

We had a lovely meal. Everyone was gathering at Artie's living room. Singing, taking pictures, and just fooling around. I was enjoying the moment when I realized someone was out of the picture. Noah was nowhere to be found. I stood up and looked for him. I found him at the kitchen. Washing the dishes. It was such a view, Noah Puckerman washing the dishes. He stared at her. "Whataya lookin' at Berry?" "Umm not that I appreciate the good deed your currently doing but, why are you doing it?" He stopped scrubbing and thought about his answer for a while. "Actually I don't know. I just came in for a drink then I saw these piles of dirty dishes. So I washed them. Guess it's a force of habit. I do this a lot at home anyway. No big deal." I smiled at his honesty and walked over him. "Would you like some help with that then?"

"Sure"

**July 10****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman adore dogs.

Since it was nice Sunday morning I decided it would be a nice day for a jog. I changed into my training pants and put on my tank top. I went down to get my iPod then tied my hair in a ponytail and kiss daddy and dad on the check. I took my usual route around the park. It was a lovely morning. I turned on my iPod and listen to Neil Diamond for no particular reason. People were bringing their dogs for a nice walk; some of them were just sitting and enjoying the nice weather. I stopped my steps when I saw a familiar figure near the bridge. It was Noah. I was going to run over to him to say hi when I saw him patting a dog that ran his way. He smiled tenderly and looked happy. He ruffled the dog's fur. Then the owners of the dog came and thank him for stopping their dog-well the dog literally ran to him-he just smiled and watched as the owners and the dog walk away from him.

The next day, I adopted a puppy.

**July 18****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman has soft skin. Even though he looks all rough cause of football, his hands are actually really soft.

Kurt had made a ritual that all the glee kids must gather to watch a movie together every Saturday night. I have no idea how he had everybody agree on this deal. So here we are watching Titanic at Brittany's living room. All the kids were crying. Especially me, I was crying my eyes out. I mean when you watch a classic, fantastic, incredible moving movie like Titanic, you have no choice but to cry. Even Finn was trying to hold back a tear that was very visible on his eyes. I was sitting besides Noah who was now chuckling. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." "Tell me." "I said it's nothing." I pouted my lips and turned my head to the TV screen again. Several minutes later I felt something warm in my hand. It was Noah's. The other kids didn't notice our hands that were intertwined. They eyes were at the movie. I held his hand tighter to my grip, enjoying the warm sensation coming through his skin.

His skin was definitely soft andwarm.

**August 24****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman has an odd way expressing how he feels.

It was cold and raining. I was sitting at the couch bundled by a bunch of blankets. Dad and daddy had to go out of town. I was left alone and I came down with a horrible flu and fever. Dad and daddy actually offered to stay but I wasn't going to let them sacrifice this important meeting, so I forced them to go. I thought the fever would go down, but it didn't. Now here I am, sitting my butt off, sneezing, freezing, shuddering and feeling lonely. I didn't go to school. This sucks because I would like a perfect attendance on my record.

I was about to drifted into a deep sleep when I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I thought about just leaving it so the person would just assume that there's no one home and just leave. But my eyes snapped open when I heard a familiar voice. "Berry open up the damn door! It's freezing out here!" It took me a good 10 seconds to redeem myself before I rushed to the door and opened the door for Noah. "Shit! It's about time Berry! I was about to freeze my nuts out there!" I sighed; I wonder why it is so necessary for him to use such foul language. He sat down in my couch like he belonged there. I was quite happy that he was here, but it was still a bit odd. I sat down next to him and covered myself with the blankets. "What are you doing here Noah?" "I just felt like coming here." I raised one of my eyebrows then start grinning like an idiot. "What are you grinning about? Stop it, it's freaking me out." "You miss me." I suddenly blurt out these words. I don't know why but it just seems true. What else would be the reason Noah came over to my house at a horrible weather like this.

My statement seemed to catch him off guard. "What?! Hell no! I didn't miss you! I just thought you would y'know like to know what you missed on glee." "You miss me." "I said I don't miss you!" "Yes you do." With this he then stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on Noah, just admit you miss me and we both could forget it." "No fucking way!"

"You miss me."

"No."

"You miss me."

"No!"

"You miss me."

"I like you!" 

"Huh?" I was the one that was caught off guard this time. He just rubbed his forehead and look at me from the corner of his eye. I guess my dumbstruck expression isn't the one he wanted to see. Because after taking a glimpse at me, he quickly grabs his jacket and made his way to the door. I ran after him. "Wait, Noah." "What?" I was so glad he stopped because I don't think I was able to catch up with him if he had run. He was facing the door. I spun him around so he would face me, but his eyes were wandering. "You like me?" His eyes still won't face me. "Noah, look at me." "What?" "You really do like me?" He sighed. "Yeah I do. I wasn't planning to confess to you like this, but I had no fucking idea what to do." My heart fluttered with joy; Noah likes me. "I'm so happy." "Does that mean you like too or something that I really don't want to hear?" "Guess." "I don't want to." "Guess Noah, you've known me for quite a long time. You should able to tell what I think about now"

Noah wasn't good with words, but his action speaks louder than he does. He kissed me soft, and then it became a tad bit forceful. Once we both stop for air, I smiled. "Bingo. You guessed right." He smiled tenderly and put his forehead on mine. "You're fever is pretty high." "I know. You'll get sick if you stick around." "Babe, studs don't get fevers." I just raised my eyebrows. "Is that so? We'll see then. Let's go watch TV."

The next day Noah got a fever.

"You were saying honey?"

"Shut up Berry."

**September 19****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman has such an adorable childhood and bond with his mother.

I went to his house to help him with some homework. His mother was very happy to see me. His mom was telling me that she was happy that Noah found a nice Jewish lady to spend time with. I smiled politely at her and she just kept gawking at me. Noah pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign of annoyance from him. I can tell that his mother always brags about him not finding a Jew girlfriend. We sat at the living room while Noah makes us some tea-his mom told him to do this-. She starts talking about Noah when he was a child. This was entertaining and amusing at the same time. She told me, when Noah was a child, he uses to knock on his mother door and ask if he could sleep with her. The reason is because he watched too much Courage the Cowardly Dog and it seriously freaked him out. I laughed out loudly. Apparently Noah was already here when his mom was talking about his childhood. He looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time then drag me up to his room. "Women's crazy, don't listen to her." He muttered. "Noah Elijah Puckerman! Watch your mouth son!" I just laughed at the son and mother cuteness.

"Next time we are so doing homework in your place"

**October 22****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman likes my skirts and knee socks.

Kurt insists that I changed my toddler/granny look. I just don't understand, I don't think I look that horrible in them. Kurt doesn't seem to think so. I refused his offer for giving another makeover. But Kurt won't take no for an answer. "Come on Rachel, I bet Puck would be happy for a change." "Ugh fine." It was so unfair using Noah as the bait.

So here I am, in the mall, with Kurt, looking for cloths. It was awkward yet fun at the same time. We weren't good friends before but I guess we both are trying to drop the diva attitude and start over. He picked out such revealing items. "Kurt! I am not wearing that!" "Oh come on Miss Berry, it's not like what your skirts aren't these short." "It's different! And shorts makes my butt looks big."

"And that's what we are aiming for." He muttered so soft that I barely heard him.

The next day I was wearing short denim and a low v-neck black top. I ditched the mary-janes and put on some black converse snickers. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I was thought he would choose something bolder for my taste. The reaction was something I wasn't ready to endure. Guys were looking at my legs or sometimes staring at my v-neck shirt. It's not like the other girls at school don't dress this way, so I didn't quite understand why people are staring at me like some foreign object. When it history class Noah kept glaring at me, but not in a good way. He looked like he was mad at me. I kept my head down and buried my face with my hair. Once school was over he was waiting for me near my car-I didn't go to school with him today because I wanted to impress him with my new look-looking more pissed off than ever. "What up with the new look Berry?" "I just wanted to try something different. Why?" "I don't like it. And I'm 100% sure you didn't come up with that get-up by yourself." "Well Kurt did a little help with this." "I knew it." "What's wrong Noah?" He pinned me against my car and lowered his head to my ear. "You look hot, but you have no idea what the guys are saying." _'Are they saying bad things?'_ I wanted so much to say this out loud but I couldn't find my voice. His hands were trapping me from going anywhere and his breath was on my neck which made it quite hard to focus. He didn't wait for her to answer, he kept going. "They also think you're hot. They think you're smoking hot. Some of them were talking about your legs, your ass, and your tits. How do you think that makes me feel? It took an ounce of will power for me not beating the crap out of them." He took a deep breath and looked at me. "I like this look Rach, really. But I would really love it if you wear your skirts and knee socks again." I only could nod.

She made a mental note; NEVER follow Kurt's advice on fashion …….. again! 

**November 18****th**** 2010**

I learned that Noah Puckerman loves Rachel Berry for who she is.

We were sitting on my bed while watching 'Love Wrecked' I have no idea how I got him to watch this movie. I was enjoying the atmosphere when he suddenly said "I need to go to the bathroom!" I looked at him like he was mad. "Ok, you know where the bathroom is right?" "Yea, um so I'll go right now." I just watched him go and shook my head.

He took quite long in the bathroom. When he was done he came back with a guitar in his hand. He walked awkwardly towards me and sat down. He star strumming and singing 'This I Swear' By Nick Lachey. He looked me deep into my eyes. I listened to the lyrics and cry.

Once he was done he put his guitar down and kissed me on the lips. He held my face between his hands.

"Rachel, I never say these kind of stuff with other girls so I might be really bad at this. I love you. You've been with me through all the hard times, helped me through it. You never judged me. You take me serious like I mean something. I like who I am when I'm with you. It feels like I'm a better person whenever I'm around you. I learned a lot of good things from you. I know I look like someone that doesn't take his future seriously, well that's crap. Cause I do think about my future. I think about all the time ever since you entered my life. And I realize that it would mean a lot if you were a part of my life. So.."

Noah held out a purple box and opened it. I sobbed harder.

"It's not an engagement ring; I couldn't afford it. But it's a promise ring. I promise to make you happy and never hurt you. I promise to love you the way you are. Crazy and shit."

I giggled and he put the ring into my finger. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Noah Puckerman."

"I love you to Rachel Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for those who reviewed, alert, favorite, and read my story. These little things make my day! When I was writing this, I found myself enjoying writing from Puck's side rather than Rachel. It was more interesting. So sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy and review!**

I Learned From You

What I learned from Rachel Berry

**June 15****th**** 2010**

I learned that Rachel Berry is freaking good at playing pool. (She kicked my sorry ass dammit.)

It was normal, relaxing day in Lima. Matt and the guys wanted to play pool and asked if I was gamed. Well hell, of course I was. I'm like the king of pool in Lima. Every dude that challenges me loses; so I was pretty much 'the man' in pool.

We got a table and start playing. We all cracked a laugh when Finn steps up. I mean it's hilarious. Dude kept hitting the ball a little too hard, so the ball kept bouncing out the table and people who happened to be passing by their table or just standing their observing the game would get hit by Finn's crazy ball of terror.

It was obvious that I was winning every stinking game so I sat down at the drinking bar, relaxing and enjoying the show. That all came to a stop when I spotted some killer legs walk into the room. They were like really nice legs. Damn those legs. The owner of the legs was facing back at me. She had a nice lil' ass too. It looks great in that skirt she's wearing.

What a second.

I've seen that skirt somewhere! When the girl spun around, it turned out those nice legs belonged to Rachel Berry. Why the hell is she here?

"Berry?" "Oh hey Noah!" She walked at my directions and sat next to me. "What are you doing here Berry?" "Well you see , the owner of this pool club is my father's friend. Yesterday we had dinner together at the restaurant across the street, and he insisted that I check out his pool club. Daddy said it was a nice place and I totally believe him. Partly that is the reason why I'm here. The other reason is because I've been depriving myself from playing pool for a long time but since daddy and dad are out on their movie night and I had nothing to do I thought one little pool game won't hurt." I tried as shit to absorb the information that just hit me. Dinner, pool owner, movie night, deprive. Got it. "Why the hell are you depriving yourself from pool?" "Well everytime I play pool I get out of control and end up crushing every opponent in my way." "No shit." "Yes shit." She answered awkwardly I laughed at her use of curse language. "Ok then Berry, I challenge you on a pool game. Winner takes all the money from the loser." A sly smile crept up on her face. "Bring it, Puckerman." They shook on it.

The game was on!

Once Rachel head home I came back to guys that were ready to leave after their game. Mike slaps my back. "Dude pay up we're leaving now." I hesitate. "Uhh guys can you like pay for this one first?" They all looked at him with a what-the-hell-dude look. "I'm kinda broke." He muttered under his breath. I told them the whole Rachel whipped 'the man' ass at pool and they start laughing so hard. They all came in with a 'dude that's so humiliating!' 'you totally got beat by a chick!' or 'dude not cool! And you call yourself badass!'

Damn you Rachel Berry and your skills at poll.

**July 20****th**** 2010**

I learned that Rachel Berry actually doesn't like the color pink.

Mr. Schuester decided that New Direction needs a club jacket-since they have the money to make one, finally. So they were discussing the style, color, and some other crap that I'm not willing to participate in. Mercedes and Kurt were drawing some kinda sketch with some frills on it. Ok, I am sure as hell I'll kick the diva's ass if they put some crappy frills on the jacket. That's just so wrong. So I told them, they both glared at me but changed it anyway. We all decided that the jackets will have our names on the back and a huge ND symbol at the center of the back. The dynamic duo also said that we can choose our own color for our jacket. So they hand out a list so we could write our name and put in what color we want. Berry was sitting next to me and when she passed the list to me I saw her choose of color. I looked at her and raised one eyebrow up. "Grey? I thought you liked the color pink?" She looks back at me and for some reason smiles. "Says who?" "Most of the kids of glee I guess." "Then that's their assumption, not a fact." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well it kinda shows. I mean practically most of your clothing and shit are pink" "Even though it shows, it doesn't indicate that I like the color pink. It just shows that I wear and have a lot of pink items. But just because I wear it doesn't mean I like it. So end of discussion."

I couldn't argue with that, seriously.

**July 28****th**** 2010**

I learned that Rachel Berry a drama queen. Ok maybe that's quite obvious. But like she's really over-the-top-dramatic dram queen kinda type. That shit is just not normal.

I was heading my way to the Berry's household. My mom kept yapping about keeping 'Jewish Bond's Tight'. So she told me to send one of her kick ass Lasagna to the Berry's. Once I got there and knocked on the door I met one frustrated looking Rachel.

"What?" She spat out. "What the fuck Berry?" She glared at me and stomped back inside her house. Don't know if I should take that as an invitation, but I let myself in anyways.

"What are you doing here Noah?" She finally asked with her hands fold over her chest.

"Jeez relax Berry. I'm just here to drop off some lasagna from my mom. No need to glare bullets at me." She lets out a sigh and slump on the couch. "Look I'm sorry Noah. I'm just really frustrated that's all." I have no idea what to do. I usually just bolt out the door when people are trying to tell me about their problems. But with Rachel, it's like I have to listen. Damn, my mom Jew's root must be rubbing off. "Well, you wanna tell me 'bout it?" She lets out another dramatic sigh. "I lost my pen Noah." I stared at her. What the hell? She's depressed cause she lost a pen? "A pen?" She nodded. "Yes Noah a pen. My pen. My precious pen!" Is the girl even normal? All frustrated over a stupid pen? "Well why don't you use some other pen or buy one." She stared at him in horror. "I can't do that! That pen is important to me!" "Ok then, what's so important about it?" She hesitated for a moment. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" "I rather not Noah." "Shit, fine then! I don't know why I bother asking!"

I stormed out the Berry's house but stopped when I hear Rachel's faint voice. "It was a pen from you when we were 9. You gave it for my birthday." I remember vaguely that I gave her something cause my mom said it was rude to go to a party without a gift. She still has it? Turning around I walked back to Rachel's house.

"Well let's go look for it."

Being a drama queen is not bad after all.

**August 29****th**** 2010**

I learned that sex with Rachel Berry is amazing. It's totally worth the wait. Can you imagine after we became an official couple I had to wait 5 days for this? 5 days people! 5 days without anyone touching me. That was just mean. I blame that stupid cold that I caught from her. She won't be-to quote her "intimate"-with me if I'm sick.

But that wait didn't go to waste.

We were both lying down in my bed, a blanket covering our awesome Jew bodies. That was like the best sex I ever had; and I bet she thinks the same way too. I mean I have great sex with anybody (well anyone who has sex with the Puckerone is bound to be great) but this? Sex with Rachel Berry? It's a whole new level that's completely foreign to me. It's like I can't get enough of her. I want every single inch of her body that it's nuts sometimes. She shifts a little so she's facing my chest and I put one hand around to pull her closer to me. "This is nice." She mummers softly. "Hell yeah Berry. That was awesome." I move my hands to her head are start rubbing her scalp softly. She purrs softly which I finds incredibly sexy, but I know she's tired and she needs some sleep. See? I'm an awesome, considerate, drop-dead-sexy boyfriend. "Sleep babe, then we can have round two when you wake up." She smiles then kisses the tip of my nose. Is it wrong if I find that adorable?

**September 10****th**** 2010**

I learned that Rachel Berry likes romantic things; like walking in beach hand in hand. Now I know; all chicks love romance. But not all the chicks I hooked up with like's romance ok? So it's not my fault, I'm totally new at this romantic stuff.

Rachel was sitting on my bed and flipping through her magazine. Then I heard a sigh come out from her sexy lil' mouth. "What's wrong baby?" I ask while climbing on bed with her. "Look Noah." I did, and I didn't understand. "Ok? And? Whataya want me to see?" She lets out a dramatic sigh and closes the magazine. Then she stood on her feet and looked at my window. What's her problem? It's just a picture of a couple walking hand in hand on the beach. If you ask him, that's totally sappy and cliché. It's nothing spe…oh, don't tell me. Oh shit. Well if it makes her happy. "You wanna go to the beach Berry?" She turns around and beams at me. She literally runs into my arms and kisses me. "Yes Noah I would love that."

Oh yeah I'm awesome.

**September 28****th**** 2010**

I learned that Rachel Berry is the sweetest girl ever (shut up).

The glee guys (including Kurt, shocking huh?) were hanging out at Matt's house. We've gathered together more often these days. It's not that bad actually. We were watching The Departed (what? That movie is badass.) "Dude I never get bored watching this movie." Mike said while chugging in his beer. Finn grinned while stuffing in some chips in his mouth. "Totally man. This shit is badass." They were enjoying their guy time when the doorbell rang. Matt went on his feet and ran to the door. I heard him chatting with the person to at the door. He came back with a stupid grin at him. "Puck someone came to visit you." I raised one eyebrow. Then Rachel came in with her mega-watt smile. "Hi guys." "Babe what are you doing here?" "Well I know you guys were having guy time but I wanted to deliver you guys some cookies. I hope you guys don't mind." Mike got up from his seat and wrapped his hand around Rachel's shoulder. "Not at all Rach, it's awesome you bought us guys some sweets." Ok first Mike has his hand on Rachel's shoulder for too long. Second, I'm the one whose suppose to say she's awesome! I stood up and nudged his hand away. "Hands off my girl Chang." Rachel blushed and handed me the plate of cookies. "Thanks babe, I bet these are good." I gave her a small peck on the lips. She blushed sweetly and made her way to the door. "Bye guys see you at school." She was on her way out but then she spun around. "Oh and Noah clean up after this, I feel bad that your mom have to clean up after your mess every time." She said with one hand on her hip while the other one was pointing at him, after that she was out the door. My jaw dropped. Cause seriously? She had to say that here?

Matt and the others were laughing. "Oh my, that Rachel Berry has you wrapped around her little finger." Kurt comment while talking one of the cookies. "Shut up Hummel." Artie took one too and said "But it was nice of her to bring us some cookies." They all start eating the cookies Rachel gave them.

Yeah I had a sweet girl.

**October 5****th**** 2010**

I learned Rachel Berry is a great baby sitter.

My mom left me with Sarah while she went out for work. I hated when she leaves me alone with her. It's just so annoying. She won't stop talking or asking me to do something for her. I mean I love her and all but there is just so little a stud can handle y'know? So when my sister was asking me to play Barbie with her it was time I call for backup.

"Hey babe."

"Yes Noah?"

"Can you come over here?"

"Why? What's wrong Noah?"

"Sarah is alone with me and she's asking me to play barbies with her."

"I'll be on my way."

Once Rachel go here she was holding a picnic basket. "Ok crazy, what's that for?" She smiled and stuck her tongue out. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She walked in and talked to Sarah. Suddenly Sarah beamed at her. They walked upstairs and I followed. They were giggling about some.. stuff. Rachel looked back at me. "And why are you tagging along? This is girls only." Sarah put her hands on her hips. Ok, that move is totally from Berry. "Yeah Noah! Go play with your games! I'm going to play with Rachel and you're not allowed to join us!" Sarah stomped in her room while Rachel smiled at her direction. She kissed the edge of my lip and said "Be patient Noah, when I'm done playing with her, she'd be tired and go to sleep. Then we can _play_ in your room."

Yup, not only she's taking care of my sister, but she also is taking care of me. She's an awesome babysitter.

**November 17****th**** 2010**

I learned that Rachel Berry loves Noah Puckerman for who he is; despite all the bad shit I did.

We were hanging around at Rachel's room. She was sleeping contently in my arms. We were both just taking a nice nap after school. Wow, this is the first time I slept with a girl fully clothe and not touching each other. Damn, I think I love this crazy chick. It was going all fine until Rachel shifted softly where her butt hit me in the.. well you know. I groaned and carefully sat up without waking her up. Cause if she keep dong that I don't think I can hold back any longer. I stood up and scanned Rachel's bedroom. I stop and sat at the chair. I pulled myself towards her desk. There were lots of books and other stuff. I took her iPod and plugged the earphones so I don't wake her. The when I pressed play it was Nick Lachey's 'This I Swear' I looked and it was at one of her favorite list. I opened her scrap book that was opened in front of me. I flipped through some pages and stopped when I saw my name. It wrote 'I love my badass boyfriend!' with little hearts around it. My stomach fluttered. Damn that was so wrong in every possible way- I mean the butterflies, not the writing. I flipped again then there was a photo of me and Rachel on our date at the beach. At bellow she wrote 'Sweetest guy ever! He took to the beach!'. Curiosity got the best of me and I flipped through some other pages (What? Rachel likes to open my stuff too!) The rest of the page were filled with other stuff that seemed just like doodles. I stopped at a cartoon picture of a guy and a girl holding hands. I knew it was me and Rachel cause the shirts has our initials on it. But what made me looked at this page for a long time was the big heart drew bellow it. Inside the heart was 'Rachel Hearts Noah'. Cheesy I know, but when I'm sitting here looking at it, it doesn't look cheesy at all. It's… nice. Cute. Adorable. It makes me happy for some reason. It's nice to know that she thinks of me often.

Suddenly Nick Lachey's song inspired me. I closed her scrap book and crawled back to bed with her.

I love this girl, and I'm going to tell here tomorrow. I murmured an 'I love you' to her and she smiled.


End file.
